Devon ke Dev...Mahadev
Devo Ke Dev...Mahadev is a Hindu drama televised on Life OK Channel. It premiered on December 18, 2011 and airs every weekday at 8:00 p.m. (IST). The program showcases the story of Lord Shiva and Goddess Shakti. It is an elaborated narration of Shiv and Shakti's separation and union, their journeys together, and how that affected and shaped the world.One of the most enchanting and intriguing tales of love, this story is credited as the first love story of the universe. Plot This is the story of Lord Shiva and Goddess Shakti. It is an elaborated narration of Shiv and Shakti's separation and union, their journeys together, and how that affected and shaped the world. The story presently narrates how Goddess Shakti's human incarnation Sati, grand daughter of Lord Brahma and daughter of Prajapati Daksha (a staunch devotee of Lord Vishnu) and Queen Prasuti is reunited with Shiva after Shakti was separated from him for the benefit of the universe. The show is presumed to follow with Sati's reincarnation as Goddess Parvati, daughter of mountain-king Himalaya and Queen Maina and younger sibling of Prince Mainak and Goddess Ganga. The show will then portray her union with her chosen lord Mahadev and how they came together never to be separated again. One of the most enchanting and intriguing tales of love, this story is credited as the first love story of the universe. Cast * Mohit Raina as Lord Shiva / Veerbhadra /Kal Bhairav and also Jallandhara * Sonarika Bhadoria as Parvati * Rushiraj Pawar as Kartikeya * Sadhil Kapoor as Ganesh * Saurabh Raj Jain as Lord Vishnu / Lord Ram * Falaq Naaz as Godess Lakshmi / Sita * Radha Krishna Dutt as Lord Brahma * Mouni Roy as Sati * Surendra Pal as Prajapati Daksh * Shalini Kapoor Sagar as Queen Prasuti * Rishina Kandhari as Princess Khyati * Priyanka Panchal as Princess Aditi * Charu Asopa as Princess Revati * Surbhi Shukla as Rohini * Manini Mishra as Princess Vijaya * Vicky Batra as Demigod Chandra * Rajeev Bharadwaj as Sage Kashyap * Romanch Mehta as Sage Atri * Shailesh Dattar as Sage Narada * Kumar Hegde as Nandi * Manoj Kolhatkar as Rishi Dadhichi * Darshan Gandas as Sage Shukracharya * Raj Premi as Demon Tarakasur * Raman Khatri as Sage Atharvan * Pankaj Dheer as King Himavan * Mugdha Shah as Queen Mainavati * Deepika Upadhyay as River Godess Ganga * Anushka Sen as young Parvati * Jiya Solanki as 4-year old Parvati Episodes 2011 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 2012 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 3031 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 5051 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100 101 102 103 104 105106107108 109 110 111 112 113 114 115 116 117 118 119 120 121 122 123 124 125 126 127 128 129 130 131 132 133 134 135 136 137 138 139 140 141 142 143 144 145 146 147 148 149 150 Category:Episodes